plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Spikeweed
Tìm cho phiên bản Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, xem Spikeweed (PvZ: GW). Spikeweed (tạm dịch: Cỏ Gai) là một cây tấn công đa mục tiêu xuất hiện trong cả hai trò chơi chính của sê-ri Plants vs. Zombies. Nó có đặc điểm là không bị ăn hoặc tiêu diệt bởi hầu hết các loại zombie, và có khả năng gây sát thương cho bất kì zombie trên bộ nào đi qua nó với tốc độ tấn công bằng 4/3 lần tốc độ của một cây Peashooter. Vì Spikeweed tấn công ở dưới chân zombie, nên khiên chắn của chúng không có tác dụng với cây này. Khi gặp phải một số mục tiêu như Zomboni và Pianist Zombie, Spikeweed sẽ giết chết chúng ngay lập tức, nhưng cũng đồng thời hy sinh luôn bản thân mình. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Spikeweed được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 3-6, và chỉ có thể trồng được trên mặt đất (tức là không thể trồng lên Lily Pad hoặc Flower Pot). Một Spikeweed có thể được nâng cấp lên thành Spikerock nếu người chơi mang theo gói hạt giống đã mua của cây này ở cửa hàng của Crazy Dave với giá 7500 đô. Spikeweed có thể giết ngay lập tức các mục tiêu sau: *Zomboni *Catapult Zombie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Spikeweed giờ được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Ngày 6 của Pirate Seas. Nó tấn công với tốc độ 1,9 lần một giây, hay cứ mỗi 0,526 giây nó lại tấn công một lần, mỗi lần gây ra 0,5 sát thương cơ bản. Nó không còn có thể nâng cấp lên thành Spikerock nữa, và giờ đã có thể trồng lên Lily Pad ở Big Wave Beach, không như hầu hết các cây dưới lòng đất khác. Tuy nhiên nó chỉ có thể hoạt động được nếu không có nước ở ô của nó, bởi vì nếu có thì lũ zombie sẽ ăn Lily Pad trước và làm Spikeweed rơi xuống nước, đồng thời giết luôn nó. Spikeweed có thể giết hoặc phá hủy ngay lập tức các mục tiêu sau: *Thùng của Barrel Roller Zombie (đồng thời giải phóng lũ Imp Pirate Zombie) *Pianist Zombie Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Spikeweed Spikeweeds pop tires and hurt any zombies that step on them. Damage: normal Range: all zombies that walk over it Special: can't be eaten by zombies Hockey is Spikeweed's obsession. He's got box seat season tickets. He keeps close track of his favorite players. And he consistently cleans up in the office hockey pool. Just one problem: he's terrified of pucks. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 100 DAMAGE: Normal AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Fast Spikeweeds destroy rolling objects and hurt any zombies that step on them. Special: can't be eaten by zombies Weakness: crushed by rolling zombies Although Spikeweed grew up on the seedy side of town, his acupuncture business has been blooming. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Spikeweed có thể nâng cấp lên thành Spikerock sau khi người chơi đã mua gói hạt giống của cây này. Một Spikerock có thể gây sát thương gấp hai lần so với Spikeweed, và chịu được nhiều cú đập từ Gargantuar. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Spikeweed sẽ biến ra chông trên cả hàng mà nó được trồng, đồng thời kéo tất cả zombie trên bộ cùng hàng lại về phía mình, gây ra tổng cộng 36 sát thương trong vòng 4,5 giây cho tất cả bọn chúng. Spikeweed sẽ trở nên bất khả xâm phạm trong thời gian hiệu ứng diễn ra, và có thể tiêu diệt ngay Pianist Zombie hoặc thùng của Barrel Roller Zombie mà không hề hấn gì. Nếu Spikeweed được trồng trên xe goòng thì xe sẽ không di chuyển được khi hiệu ứng đang xảy ra. Trang phục Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food giờ có thể làm đơ zombie. Level upgrade Ghi chú: Spikeweed không thể nâng cấp được lên cấp độ 4. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Hidden Spikes (Gai Ẩn): Tấn công tất cả zombie cùng hàng. Nó cần Tenacious Plant Food để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies Các màn thường Người chơi nên trồng Spikeweed phía trước các cây Wall-nut, Tall-nut hoặc Pumpkin, vì hầu hết zombie không thể làm gì được nó, và sẽ liên tục bị tấn công trong khi chúng đang cố ăn những cây phòng thủ kia. Spikeweed là một cây đặc biệt quan trọng trong những màn Zomboni xuất hiện (đặc biệt là ở Bobsled Bonanza), và đặt nó ở cột ngoài cùng bên phải sẽ ngăn không cho Zomboni tạo ra bất cứ đường băng nào trên bãi trồng. Mặc dù vậy, cũng nên lưu ý là Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar và Jack-in-the-Box Zombie có thể tiêu diệt Spikeweed tương tự như tất cả các cây khác. Hokey Pokey Cố gắng trồng một hàng ba Spikeweed hoặc một Spikeweed ở phía trước Wall-nut để tiêu diệt lũ zombie. Việc canh đúng thời điểm là rất quan trọng, nên nếu người chơi lấy được Wall-nut, thì hãy cứ đập một vài lọ ở bên phải để xem nó có cần trồng ở hàng đó không. Nếu không có zombie nào xuất hiện ở gần hơn cột thứ tư từ trái sang, thì nên đặt Wall-nut ở hàng khác, và đặt thay vào đó Spikeweed. Nếu Buckethead Zombie xuất hiện thì lại là ngoại lệ, vì nó không thể bị giết được chỉ với Spikeweed, nên Wall-nut sẽ cần để hỗ trợ trong trường hợp này, hoặc dùng Squash để giết nó. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Spikeweed (cũng như Spikerock) có thể kéo tất cả zombie cùng hàng lại phía nó. Vì vậy, người chơi có thể trồng Spikeweed ở cột ngoài cùng bên phải và cho nó Plant Food để kéo zombie ra xa khỏi nhà mình nếu chúng đến quá gần, đồng thời giúp cho các cây tấn công khác gây thêm sát thương cho chúng. Tuy nhiên, hiệu ứng này không gây quá nhiều sát thương cho zombie, nên ngoài trường hợp trên thì người chơi không nên lãng phí Plant Food cho nó làm gì. Họ cũng nên để mắt tới Pianist Zombie và Barrel Roller Zombie, vì Spikeweed sẽ chết nếu bị đụng phải những zombie này. Spikeweed cũng là một công cụ rất hữu dụng để xử lý lũ Zombie Chicken được thả ra bởi Chicken Wrangler Zombie vì chúng sẽ bị tiêu diệt ngay khi chạy qua nó. Trong Jurassic Marsh, Spikeweed có thể dùng để đối phó với những zombie bị cắp ra sau bởi thằn lằn cánh Pterodactyl, mặc dù Spikerock thường hay được dùng hơn vì có sức sát thương cao hơn. '''Ghi chú:' Dùng Spikeweed trên Lily Pad ở Big Wave Beach là một ý tưởng rất tồi, vì lũ zombie sẽ ăn Lily Pad trước và làm rơi Spikeweed xuống nước, khiến người chơi lãng phí tới 100 mặt trời. Vì vậy, tránh mang theo Spikeweed hay Spikerock vào Big Wave Beach, vì chúng thường không có mấy tác dụng trong những màn ở đây. Mặc dù vậy, nó lại cực kì hữu dụng trong Wild West vì có thể giải quyết hầu hết các loại zombie ở đây, đặc biệt là Prospector Zombie và Zombie Bull Rider nếu được trồng ở những cột phía trong cùng của bãi trồng. Ngoài ra, trồng mỗi hàng một Spikeweed là đã đủ để tiêu diệt tất cả lũ Zombie Chicken xuất hiện trong màn. Một chiến thuật khác là lợi dụng Spikeweed trên xe goòng để nhử Wild West Gargantuar đập, sau đó di chuyển xe ngay khi nó giơ búa lên. Làm liên tục như vậy có thể cản chân vĩnh viễn Gargantuar đó. Tránh không sử dụng Spikeweed trước những zombie như Troglobite, Excavator Zombie và Arcade Zombie vì hai loại zombie đầu có thể đẩy chướng ngại vật của chúng đè nát Spikeweed, trong khi zombie thứ ba có thể đào nó ra sau mà không hề hấn gì. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung *Mặc dù Spikeweed tấn công từ dưới chân zombie, nhưng nó vẫn phải phá hủy giáp của zombie như xô sắt hoặc cọc giao thông, chứ không thể tấn công trực tiếp chúng. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Khi Spikeweed được trồng ở một trong hai ô dưới cùng bên phải của các màn Hồ bơi và Sương mù, thì nó sẽ có vẻ cao hơn các cây Spikeweed khác trên bãi trồng. *Spikeweed là một trong mười hai cây xuất hiện trên bảng chọn cây sau khi Grave Buster được mở khóa trong bản online, cùng với Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Doom-shroom, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus và Blover. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Lily Pad, Cattail, Tangle Kelp và Sea-shroom là những cây duy nhất không thể trồng được lên Flower Pot. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Flower Pot, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom và Potato Mine là những cây duy nhất không thể trồng được lên Lily Pad. *Trong Vasebreaker, Spikeweed chỉ xuất hiện ở màn Hokey Pokey. *Spikeweed có thể có khả năng tiêu diệt được hai xe cùng một lúc. Tuy nhiên, nó chỉ làm được vậy nếu hai xe đó cán qua nó cùng một lúc. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Spikeweed là một trong hai cây có tạo hình khác rất nhiều so với ở game đầu tiên, bên cạnh Grave Buster. Xem thêm *Spikerock Thể loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể loại:Cây sát mặt đất Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Pirate Seas Thể loại:Pirate Seas Thể loại:Cây hồ bơi Thể loại:Hồ bơi Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Cây tấn công trên một hàng